The Witching Hour
by frozenlemons
Summary: Not everything is as it seems. Karley.
1. Chapter 1

She had eyes the size of saucer pans as the situation escalated. It wasn't fear that drowned her brown irises in black; it was lust. She hadn't expected this twist during her evening plans, in fact she had never fathomed the events that were about to occur. Marley had had an average Friday until sixth period English, and then things started to connect, leading her to her current circumstances. She had English with Jake and Kitty, but the latter had been awfully quite throughout the day. Jake sat directly behind Marley, and had poked her in the back before he whispered the plans for tonight. Usually Marley stayed at home with her mom and watched sappy movies, but she would make an exception for this night, especially because Jake had asked her to go.

Marley wasn't expecting the party plans during Glee Club to turn towards alcohol and spin the bottle, but that's what happened when Brittany was the hostess. Glee Club had consisted of songs from some decade's generation of misfits, but Marley wasn't able to focus. She felt a prickling on neck, as if she was being watched but Marley couldn't tell which glee clubber it was. She shook it off, thinking maybe she was just getting antsy because of the party later that night. As Glee Club ended, Jake walked with Marley towards the door and she felt that icy gaze on the back of her head once more. The unmistakable blonde head of Kitty appeared as she shoved her way through Jake and Marley, without so much of a double take.

"What's her problem today?" Marley asked, turning towards Jake.

"Probably having a hard time getting a boyfriend now that she's in loser club." He grinned back, earning a shove from Marley.

Marley wasn't convinced though as the watched the shorter girl move herself through the hallway. Usually Kitty seemed in better spirits after Glee Club, but today she was moody and even more violent. Marley measured this by the fact when Kitty stormed through the hall she managed to shove two people against their lockers, and knocked the books out of some poor freshmen's hands. The halls were pretty much deserted except for a few students that were leaving clubs or ones that had stayed after to make up tests, and they were out of Kitty's way. Kitty was like a tornado today - she was just sucked up everything around her and spit it out.

In all actuality, Kitty had been jumpy all week. She'd been more distant from Marley than rude, and whenever Marley came too close, Kitty would turn and walk in a different direction or snarl at Marley. The brunette also suspected that it had been Kitty staring at her during Glee, and it made her blush just thinking about it. Her thoughts went back to Kitty's instability this week though, and Marley realized she analyzed other people way too closely. Jake's voice brought her out of the current situations that were playing out in her head that equaled a jittery Kitty.

"So do you need one, or what?"

"Well, uh, wait what?"

"A ride to the party… Jeez Marley, I already said it twice." She furrowed her brow, confused as to why she hadn't heard Jake in the first place. She didn't realize she had been that deeply entranced with trying to figure out what was wrong with Kitty.

"Oh. I'm just gonna walk." Marley didn't like having people come to her house to pick her up, and she especially didn't want Jake to. She was already made fun of, and Marley didn't want kids to know that she lived in a trailer park. Her mother did after all only get paid a lunch lady's salary, and her father was long gone so it wasn't like there was enough money for an actual house. Jake didn't like that answer though.

"Marls, the party starts at nine and I don't want you walking out in the dark. Just let me pick you up."

"It's okay, I really don't live that far from Brittany's." That was a lie. Brittany's house was at least twenty minutes away from Marley's section of town - by car, "And I'm sure my mom will let me borrow her car." That was another lie. Marley wouldn't ask her mom for the van, because she knew it'd be a waste of gas just to drive to a silly party.

Marley and Jake parted ways, and Marley found herself getting lost in her own thoughts once more. It wasn't until she almost tripped on the sidewalk that she realized she was being followed.

"Why hello there, puppy. Where'd you come from?" She smiled, extending her hand towards the gangly yellow dog that was watching her. The animal approached her slowly, sniffing her hand and then giving it a hesitant lick. Marley giggled as she gave the dog a pet on the head, and then continued to walk towards her home. It wasn't until a block away that the dog vanished, and Marley couldn't help but feel a little sad.

After getting permission from her mom to attend the party, Marley was stuck with a new dilemma. She didn't know what to wear. After digging through her closet and dresser, she came away with a low-cut red t-shirt and tight jeans. She left the house a little before 8:30 to make sure she would get to the party in a fashionable time. Her mom had thought that Brittany's house was only ten minutes away, and let her daughter go without questioning it. Marley felt bad about lying to her mom, but she didn't want to use the van or make her mom worry. She was also happy to walk in the crisp evening air, and pulled her jacket closer when the wind picked up. Lima was a small town, but just like all towns it had its poverty section and richer living areas. Marley had to cross through the bad end of town to get to Brittany's side. The teenager grew nervous when she had to walk down a particular sketchy block, and the nervousness grew when she heart rustling coming from the bushes on a dark abandoned lot. She stopped in her tracks with a frantic beating heart, watching the bushes. The fear vanished when a yellow dog poked its head out and then came into full view. Marley smiled.

"You scared me! But I'm glad you're here, now it won't be too lonely." She went to pet the dog, but its head ducked away. Marley pouted, but didn't try to pet the dog again as it started to lead the way. She wondered how it knew which way she was going, before getting distracted by the moon peeping through the trees. "This sure is a pretty full moon." She noted to no one in particular as she watched the sky as she walked, suddenly feeling less lonely and afraid. The feelings kicked up though when she was a few blocks away from Brittany's house, because once more the dog was gone.

Marley arrived a few minutes after the party had started, and Brittany eagerly ushered her in with a tipsy Tina. Walking into the basement she was greeted by plastered smiles and loud music. Everyone from the Glee Club was already there, including Kitty with her dark eyes as she sipped from a plastic cup. Marley probably would have overlooked the blonde, sitting in the back corner alone, had it not been for the fact those dark eyes were trained on her. Marley felt goosebumps prickle her skin before Jake and Ryder enveloped her in bear hugs.

Only after a few karaoke songs and a game of beer pong did the group settle down to play spin the bottle or 7 Minutes in Heaven - Marley couldn't really tell where this was going anymore, she just knew it was sexual. She only had a couple of wine coolers after being cajoled by Tina and Brittany, and now she was sitting buzzed on the floor with a bunch of laughing teenagers. A drunken Brittany confused this party with one from last year, and thought Marley was Rachel which made her the hostess of the party and led to her spinning the bottle first. She went to spin the bottle, and wished it would land on Jake because at least they were close friends. Marley's stomach lurched when she realized where the bottle had stopped, and so did the blonde's.

Marley wasn't for sure when Kitty had joined the others, and she wasn't for sure why Kitty was even there. She had kept to herself throughout the night thus far, and had only seemed to have one drink. Marley had shook it off, not wanting to be dragged down by Kitty's bad mood when this was her first party. Her stomach dropped when the complete realization sunk in. The bottle had landed on Kitty. Kitty licked her lips unconsciously as she caught Marley's big eyes suddenly darkening. Marley quickly decided the game was to be 7 Minutes in Heaven, because she knew Kitty would snarl and rear her bitter side if not. She stood up, giggling as the wide-eyed Kitty still sat on the ground.

"Awh, is little Kitty scared?" Came a jeer from one of the more angrier drunks.

"Guess we can just call you a scaredy-kitty." The laughter around the circle finally forced the blushing girl to her feet. She grabbed Marley's wrist roughly as she pulled them into the closet, throwing a sharp glare over her shoulder before slamming the door.

Marley giggled as Kitty was flushed against her in the tiny space, her nose bumping against Kitty's cheek as she tried to duck around the coats. The cheerleader wasn't much of a drunk, if anything she'd fall under the clingy category of Finn's drunk types, which was why she only had a few sips at the beginning of the party. Now she was stuck with a tipsy Marley, that she was already frustrated with.

"C'mon Kitty, what's got you all shut up today?" Came Marley's hot breath causing Kitty to shudder. She shoved at the other girl, pushing her up against a free side of the closet and Marley let out a groan as her head bumped the wall. Kitty was so close.

"You were wearing that stupid low neck sweater again," Kitty pushed at Marley again, "and now you're wearing this." She practically growled, pulling back from Marley. The brunette watched her with hungry eyes, as Kitty ran her hands through her hair. Marley really liked it when Kitty wore her hair down.

"It's not my fault you can't keep your eyes off me." Came Marley's husked reply, which resulted in Kitty pressing her up against the wall once more. There was a feral look in hazel eyes and through Marley's alcohol faze she wondered why she had even said that. The sudden confidence that oozed through her blood must have been born from the alcohol in her system, and Marley wondered if Kitty was going to hit her.

"Don't fucking mock me." The growl wasn't in denial of Kitty's tendency to stare at Marley, instead it was in defense of one of her insecurities. Marley only smiled as she was pinned under Kitty, and she bumped her nose into the other girl's, touching their foreheads, before dipping her head to whisper in Kitty's ear.

"You can do more than just look in Heaven." Came Marley's sly whisper. She didn't like to admit it, but Marley had several fantasies about the cheerleader and the little cliche crush on her enemy oftentimes drove Marley crazy. There was a soft moan that radiated from Kitty as Marley's breath tickled her ear, and without further hesitation she pressed her lips against Marley's neck.

Kitty was rough as she slid her hands under Marley's shirt and dragged her nails across the brunette's hips. She wanted to leave her mark, she wanted Marley to remember this in the morning. Her head buzzed with sexual arousal and alcohol as she scratched Marley's ribs, earning a gasp from the taller girl. She was thankful that the pounding music swallowed the sounds from the closet or the next five minutes would be rudely interrupted.

"Tell me Marley," Came a husked voice that surprised Marley out of her drunken stupor. She looked down into Kitty's dark eyes as the shorter girl pressed even closer into her with a growl, "Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?"

Marley didn't have time to answer, because suddenly she was gasping for air as Kitty pulled her sleeve down and bit her shoulder. "Mine." Came the snarl as Kitty ran her tongue over the bite marks, soothing the red flesh and turning the open wound into closed scars. Marley's hands had snuck around Kitty's back and up her shirt, digging into her back as the girl shuddered.

"Kitty…" She whimpered, arching against the wall but not pushing the other girl away. Kitty was leaving messy kisses along Marley's jawline, when she heard her name. Suddenly she jerked away from Marley, stumbling back into the other wall.

"Oh fuck. Marley… I.. shit, I.. God dammit," Kitty was opening the door, watching as Marley stared at her with eyes the size of saucer pans and with a darkness that turned her brown eyes black. "Don't fucking tell anyone." Kitty was out the door, shutting it and leaving Marley in the dark. Marley hadn't planned on telling anyone at all.

They still had three minutes left.

* * *

**Well this escalated quickly. It was originally planned to just be a one-shot 7 Minutes in Heaven but it turned into this. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marley had stumbled out of the closet only moments after Kitty to be met with catcalls and questions about why the time had been cut short. She mumbled something, clearly not having the ability to form proper sentences, as she watched Kitty grab a purse and head towards the stairs. Something in the pit of Marley's stomach rumbled as she understood that Kitty was leaving. Marley started towards the stairs but Jake grabbed her arm, trying to get her to focus on him. When his skin touched hers, Marley felt the bite mark on her shoulder start to sting with a renewed vigor.

"Jake let go."

"You don't think you're leaving, do you? I mean you don't have a ride and you're too tipsy to walk home alone." Came his worried voice, but the churning in Marley's stomach wouldn't let her listen to him. She tried to jerk away, but Jake tightened his grip. "Calm down, Marls. Just stay the night here like Tina and Sugar are."

Marley's skin grew hotter the longer Jake had a hold of her, and she didn't feel well anymore. Her shoulder seemed like it was burning, and Marley wished she hadn't had any alcohol at all. Her body instantly stilled and thawed when a new hand grabbed her wrist. Kitty had been watching the entire exchange from the top of the stairs, and the possessive beast inside of her had grown unstable the longer she watched.

"Let go. Now." It was a snarl as Kitty glared at Jake. "She's coming with me." Kitty's change in demeanor from earlier in the party surprised Jake, and his grip loosened on Marley's arm. The brunette quickly slipped out of his hold, and was pushed by a still angry Kitty up the stairs. Kitty's hand was pressed firmly in the small of her back as they exited the house, and the cheerleader did not bother to remove it when she opened the door and led them outside. The hand however clenched the back of Marley's shirt when she shut the door, and after walking out to the street the hand turned Marley until she was facing the shorter girl.

"Does it burn?" There was something frantic in Kitty's eyes.

"N-not right now." Came Marley's stumbled reply. Her eyes widened when Kitty grabbed her shirt collar and pulled it until she could see the bite mark.

"It can't be a Claim…" The words were mumbled under Kitty's breath, but Marley caught them.

"A what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. " Marley certainly wish she had a clear head about her so she could try and make sense of Kitty's cryptic words. Instead everything was jumbled in her head, and she was starting to feel the fever again. Kitty's cool hand was gone from her skin and Marley desperately wanted it back. She snatched the blonde's girl hand, and tugged at it.

"Tell me." It was demand, and Kitty shuddered. Marley heard the other girl let out a whimper and watched as conflicting emotions arose in Kitty's eyes, but in her thin alcohol haze she wasn't able to understand what emotions they were. She was able to see when Kitty slipped back into her mask.

"Go home, Marley Rose." Her voice was dry and bitter, and Marley wondered if what had happened in Heaven was preventing Kitty from being nice.

"I said I wouldn't say anything. It doesn't even matter. It's just a game." Marley must have said something wrong, because suddenly Kitty was seizing her arms.

"Nothing is ever just a game." Kitty's grip was stronger than Jake's, and Marley knew she'd have bruises by tomorrow morning but that didn't stop the brunette from feeling lost when the hands were gone and Kitty was walking away. Marley was too confused and light-headed to question the fact that Kitty had walked to the party. Some part of her wanted to follow the cheerleader into the dark streets that were illuminated by a full moon, but the more stubborn part told her to leave.

She wasn't very sure where she was going.

* * *

Kitty was home within five minutes. Her heart was beating erratically, and it wasn't from the quick jog back to her house. She had forgotten the key to her door, and in her frantic state she accidentally broke the doorknob trying to get in. The lights were already off in the foyer, but Kitty prayed that one of her parents were home. It had been 11 when she left the party, but her parents could have decided to check out for the night. She took the stairs two at a time until she reached the second floor, and sprinted down the hall to her parents' room. She knocked on the door, hoping her father would be waiting. Sometimes Kitty had good luck.

Her father opened the door, his brow was furrowed in confusion when he was greeted where a red-eyed daughter. "Whoa, Kitty, what happened?"

"D-dad, I think I- I think..." She hiccuped, before her father placed a firm hand on her shoulder, and guided her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Sit down, Kitty, and tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath as she sat down, and fixed her eyes on the floor. "You know this week was worse than usual, and I couldn't tell what was causing it. I thought it had something to do with being jealous of Marley, cause she was getting her pick of boys, and you know how I can get when there's competition, but it wasn't that." Kitty sighed, turning to look at her Dad. "I had to change after school, because I felt so antsy. I was snapping at everyone all week more than usual, and today it all went to hell. I - well my wolf - followed Marley home because it wanted to _protect_ her, and then it followed her to the party -"

"I told you not to go to that..." He was liking where this conversation was heading. Kitty's father knew that it was never a good mix to have his daughter hang out with other people during the full moon.

"I wasn't going to! I was going out to the woods, but I ran across _her _scent and had to follow her to make sure she was okay. I didn't want to leave her alone at the party, with all those boys," This time Kitty visibly snarled, "so I had to go. But my temper got the best of me," Kitty swallowed hard. "I know the legends say you can only Claim on a full moon, but you can't without turning the person first, right? Like, they've got to have your blood to trigger the turn..." Her voice tapered off at the end as Kitty tried to figure out the consequences of her bite.

"Dammit, Kitty, did you bite that girl?" Her father said after a moment of pacing the kitchen floor.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal right? You can only turn a person when you're in changed form... well that's what you and mom always said."

"If the type of Claim you did is what I think it is, then that girl is gonna change tonight and you're the only one she's gonna hear."

"I don't understand." Her heart was racing again.

"It's another legend. The Claiming of a human while in your original form and being able to turn them is very rare. You know the rules that during a full moon day and night is the only time you can change into a wolf thus being the only time you can turn a human, but there's another legend that says it can be done without being a wolf." Kitty's father turned away from her. "If your wolf is.. er, well.._ bonded_ to a human by some sort of link then as a human you have the ability to change them. It's one of the deepest bonds our people can have, but it's rare when our kind connect with a human. Because they aren't born, and instead turned, it's more painful and then their wolf is more feral. You know how we can communicate in our heads while in wolf form since we're a pack?" Kitty nodded. "That girl doesn't have a pack, and since you're the creator then you're the only one she can understand.

"Kitty, we need to find her. Now. I'm going to go wake your mom up and have her help too, but listen to me very closely. When we find her, me and your mother are gone. This is your mess, and she's responsibility now."

Sometimes Kitty had good luck, most of the time she didn't.

* * *

**Turns out Kitty's a werewolf of some type, and looks like Marley's gonna be one too! (I'm not even remotely sure as to where this story is going, if you have any ideas please help out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

She was six when her bones broke for the first time. They snapped in clumsy splinters and changed length in a time span of five excruciating hours. It had burned and caused the young girl to scream out in agony so fierce that she was unable to speak for a few days after the transformation to human, and continued to have a rasp for another week. It was like liquid fire had spilled down her veins and her insides were dripping with acid as they twisted and churned until the anatomy of a wolf was created. The little girl was lost and overwhelmed with her new ability and had remained in her canine form for a few more days than a regular shifter would have.

Her parents hadn't said anything in fear that their daughter would be born a normal human, and did not want to suck her into pack politics. It was rare that two shifters would produce a human offspring, but Kitty had shown no signs of transforming within her first four years of life so her parents had not taken the chance. Usually during the first few months of life a child was more inclined to transforming into a wolf, because it's bones were more flexible and easy to mend. This would help in the future since the cracks and stretching of the bone would already be known, so there wouldn't be as much pain and ultimately a quicker change. However, some children began their transformations during their toddler years, and on the rare occasion a child might not even be born with shifting abilities.

Kitty's parents had feared that their firstborn would be one of those rare cases, so they withheld the potential animal that might be growing under her skin. A human was already an easy target for the much more powerful shifters, and Kitty would be an exceptional target if she knew the true nature of her parents and information about their kind. Other shifters could easily twist information out of the girl, and she would have no way of protecting herself. But while the little blonde was at a sleepover she heard a pop in her wrist. When she was six years old her wolf decided to rear its head.

It was two weeks before the full moon, and Kitty's parents hadn't even thought that a transformation was possible for the youngster without the help of the Ancient power that came with the full moon nights. But Kitty was anything but an average wolf shifter. It was pure luck that she was spending the night at one of her fellow clan mate's instead of her human friends, so she was in capable hands. Her friend had successfully transformed when she was a baby, but was also sworn to secrecy to keep it from Kitty. But all that changed in one swift night.

She was quickly taken back to her home and given painkillers, while her parents called their clan doctor. They were worried and afraid for their daughter's life, because her bones hadn't already experienced the turmoil of the first shift. However, Kitty managed to pull it through five hours and finally realize what she was: not normal. The sting of her parents keeping secrets from her wore off after a week, and the youth was suddenly fascinated by the world she had finally been welcomed into.

But Marley didn't have anyone to welcome her. There were no family members that could help guide her when she wolfed out, nor were there any painkillers strong enough to reduce the agony that would soon come. Her body had sixteen years on it, so her bones weren't in any prime condition to go through a first time transformation. However, if what Kitty's father believed had happened was true, then his daughter was going to be able to shoulder some of that pain. That was the only way this human would survive, but he was unable to explain this to his child. It was a test; one he didn't want to give.

The family had spread out quickly, trying to pick up a scent that would point them in the right direction. Kitty's parents would leave their daughter to resolve her problem, but first they wanted to make sure she could find the the tall brunette. A small yellow wolf's head jerked up quickly as she released a howl into the night air. She had smelt it. She had smelt the unmistakable scent of Marley Rose.

Marley had been wandering aimlessly through the streets since she last watched Kitty fade into nothing. Her head was pounding and she couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol or if she was sick. The streets had started blurring at some point, and the objects around her were doubled with hazy red and blue outlines. Nausea rushed up from her stomach and threatened to spill out of her mouth as the girl doubled over with her arms wrapped around her waist. She dry heaved with hope that the alcohol would come back up, but nothing was there.

She started stumbling forward, and didn't realize she had left the well lit neighborhood of Brittany. There were no lampposts that shined like beacons and gave her some sense of security, instead trees grew up from the ground, and suddenly the young woman was running. She raced towards the trees and somewhere in the foggy haze that surround her brain she remembered there was a park here. Panting in exhaustion, Marley tottered around the park until she recognized the wonky outlines of the playground equipment. With a sigh of relief she dove into one of the tunnels, and let the cool plastic give relief to her hot skin.

The young woman didn't understand what was going on with her body. Her mind was in a state of turmoil, and it was hard to think. Her heart was pounding and the bite on her shoulder was throbbing with a renewed vigor. Marley scrweed her eyes shut, trying to block the world out. She desperately sought relief in the form of sleep, but knew her body was too demanding to let her mind succumb to darkness. She let out a whimper and twisted her shirt as a spasm rocked over her muscles. This is what she got for drinking.

Then cold hands were tugging on her legs. The brunette bolted upright out of her pain induced haze and earned a hard knock against her head from the low ceiling of the tunnel. She let out a frustrated groan as the hands continued to pull at her legs, and turned over onto her stomach to crawl the opposite way out of the plastic tube. With her body feeling completely drained, she crumbled to a heap onto the wood chipped ground, and searched for the owner of the cold hands.

She didn't have to search very long because a little blonde girl was kneeling down next to her. Marley almost cried with happiness at seeing Kitty, but then the pain twisted up through her body once more. She bit back a scream as she withered on the ground, and tasted the warm metallic of her blood. Then strong arms were scooping around her waist and uprighting her throbbing body. The contact of the other girl took away some of the sting the pain caused, but it wasn't enough.

"K-Kitty?" She managed to choke out between heaves of breath. The blonde's hands cupped her face and forced Marley to look into her eyes. She didn't understand why they were glowing yellow.

"It's not safe here. Try to fight it just a little bit longer." Came the whispered replied. Kitty snaked her arm back around the other girl's waist, and easily stood her up onto wobbly legs. Marley wondered when the shorter girl had gotten so strong, and what did she have to fight? Her head rolled back on her shoulders as the sounds of her bones popping echoed in the night.

"Shit." Kitty growled as she hoisted the taller girl up into her arms. Their height difference made the position look awkward, but Kitty's wolf strength allowed her to carry the taller girl with ease. Marley's head rested against her shoulder and dark brown eyes tried to make out Kitty's profile. She felt an overwhelming sense of being lost, and desperately clung to the other girl.

Kitty was running now. She knew that on the outskirts of Lima there was a rotted cabin nestled in the woods - the safest place for Marley - and she knew they only had a limited time left before the girl's bones started cracking. She borrowed the quickness of her wolf as she fled through the trees, and finally came upon the cabin. Marley was sweating as the fever began to burn her flesh and soften her bones for the transformation that about to come. She was going to die if Kitty didn't do something.

She walked them into the building and slumped Marley against one of the walls. She slid down next to the taller girl and tangled their hands together. Marley let out a sigh as the skin contact was made, and her body responded to the relief by curling tight into Kitty.

"Help me." Came the hoarse whisper, and Marley's face twisted in pain as her forearm splintered. Anguish swept over Kitty as the other girl let out a scream. She didn't know how to help her. Marley had pulled away from the other girl's body and was now squirming on the ground as another bone began to splinter.

"This wasn't suppose to happen!" Kitty hit the wall in frustration. "You're not suppose to become one of us! I-I wash't even a wolf!" She growled, watching as Marley's eyes fogged over. Her human body wasn't going to be able to take the transformation. When Kitty realized that death was lurking in the shadows, her wolf began to grow restless. Something old and powerful was at work here, and her wolf knew it.

Another bone cracked. The blonde crawled on her hands and knees to the pale body, as she neared she felt a churning in her stomach. Kitty's brow furrowed in confusion, and realized her more primal side had pushed her humanoid self to the back. She wasn't controlling her body - it was running on instinct. "Artemis give me strength to take this burden." She murmured as she bent over the shivering body.

When their lips met she could feel the pain of the other girl spill over. It had been looking for an escape this entire time. Kitty's body rocked backwards after the first explosion of heat singed her muscles. She tried to look for any signs of Marley being effected by it, but realized it still hadn't been enough. She would take away all the pain if she had to. The blonde dipped back in again, trying desperately to ease the other girl's suffering.

When she heard the brunette gag for breath, she stopped the transfer of pain. Instead she lay on her back panting as her body was thrown into the inferno that Marley had been in for the past hour and a half. Kitty blacked out from the new agony alongside the exhaustion that had come with taking the pain away from Marley. Five hours later, she stirred but was confused when she realized she was in fur instead of skin. She inhaled sharply as her eyes cracked open, and was met with the strong odor of blood. Her head jerked up as she took in the outline of a brownish colored canine.

Kitty's heart froze as she searched mentally for a connection with the other wolf. She let out a whine when she didn't hear in answer in her head, and clumsily picked herself up. She wobbled a bit but managed to close the gap between her and Marley. She stuck her nose in the darker wolf's fur, trying to find a sign of life.

"Marley please." She whimpered, her wolf was aching as it tried to stir Marley.


End file.
